Alderaan's Children
by Cameron Girl
Summary: Hey, this is my frist fan fic, so be kind. Newly created characters for the most part. Takes place around the time Alderaan goes bye bye. I think the first part is pretty cool. Read and respond please. If liked I'll write more.


I don't own any rights to star wars, this is just me having fun. So all the places and some of the people belong to someone else. But a lot of the characters are mine and so is the plot.  
  
  
Alderaan's Children  
By: Cameron Girl  
  
  
Asia Rayn sat on the pulsh chair othat was in the hallway of her sisters Coruscant apartment. She was waiting for Brenna, her sister, to finish getting ready for the dinner party that was being hosted by a fellow Alderaanian. Asia sat as patiently as she could, but it was hard considering that was her first dinner party on Coruscant. Now she had been to other dinner parties on Alderaan, but this, this was Coruscant. The city-world where the government of the Empire sat and before it the Republic. It was filled with rich history and art. Alderaan was sophisticated, but nothing like Couruscant. This was Asia's first time around what she thought were highly sophisticatedd people. So despite her excitement, Asia sat perfectly still on the chair waiting. She wanted to appear just as sophisticated as the people she would be spending the evening with.  
  
Finally, Brenna stepped out from her chamber's door.. She look beautiful in the classic Alderaanian way. She stood 5'11 and had long brown hair that was done up in a usual intricate braid. She had a long, simple white gown that fit her every curve just right. To accent the gown she wore a simple platinum necklace and she was just clipping on the matching platinum earrings.  
  
"Sorry, Asia I just couldn't find the right jewely to match." Then Brenna looked at Asia and nodded approvingly to her. "You look wonderful."  
  
"Thank you," Asia answered. Asia wore a dress similar to what Brenna wore, but Asia was shorter standing at 5'4 and she wore her own hair in a simple braid. Asia was pretty but no where near what Brenna was, then again Asia was only 15 where as Brenna was 23. "But you look much better."  
  
Brenna laughed. "If I do it's because you're only 15. Come on we have to get going. It's not a far walk but I've kept us here long enough and I think Aryn Monte would be highly upset if were were late to his party."  
  
Asia stup up and walked with her sister out of the apartment. And as her sister coded the door lock, Asia asked, "Who will be their?"  
  
They started walking towards their destination and Brenna answered, "Well some of the senators will be their. I know the new senator from Chandrila will be there. I think some Corellian ambassadors too."  
  
"Really? What about Prencess Leia?"  
  
Brenna smiled a little. "No, she won't be there."  
  
"Oh okay," said Asia a little disappointed. She was hoping she'd get to meet the famous princess from her home planet, this visit.  
  
"Well, tommorrow I've asked if you could come to the office with me and maybe sit on the afternoon session of the senate. Jax said it would be okay if you want to go." Brenna was one of the aide's to Princess Leia, that's why she lived on Coruscant. Bail Organa asked Salmine Rayn, owner of Rayn Ale, if Brenna would like to be Leia's aide. It was quit an honor.  
  
Asia look at her sister hopefully, "will the Princess be there?"  
  
Brenna laughed, "no Asia, she won't be, she's on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."  
  
Frowning Asia said, "Figures, I finally leave Alderaan to go to Courscant and the Princess goes back to Alderaan."  
  
"Did you still want to go to the meeting with me?"  
  
"Yeah, after all mother and father did send me on this trip to learn. That's the whole reason they didn't send Christa, they thought I would get more out of a trip to Coruscant than she would." Christa was their youngest sister who was 13 and unbelievably childish, even for 13. Being the youngest in the family, she was spoiled, not only by her parents but by her siplings as well. Her attitude was beginning to get to everyone and in the past few months her parents had to be firm with her. That's why she really wasn't on Coruscant with Asia.  
  
Brenna smiled. "Christa will grow up, you'll see. After all we did." Then she looked at Asia. "Well maybe you didn't have to grow up. You've always been the mature one. You always did stay calm and cool when things were going badly."  
  
"Will I had to, I learned at the earlly age of five that when Arix tormented me that if I cried he would always torment me worse." Arix was Brenna and Asia's only brother, who was now 20. Arix was a genius with computers and new technology. He loved to design mechanical things. Se he begged his parents to send him to the Imperial Academy on Caridia. He wanted to have military training and the clearances to build machines that would help the Empire keep the galaxy in peace. His parents reluctantly agreed and he was now on Caridia learing military technology.  
  
Brenna laughed, "Yeah, Arix did torture you a lot. But he grew up." The were finally at one of the upper leverl Coruscant apartment buildings. "Well her we are."  
  
The walked into the building and then took the lift that was inside to the top level of the building. Then they walked into a hall that had a door on the other end. Standing at the door was a protocol droid that was checking invitations. Brenna showed the droid their's and they were admitted into the party. When they stepped into the party the first person they encountered was Jax Bornee.  
  
Brenna smiled beautifully, her and Jax were something of an item. "Jax, don't you look dashing, dressed in you best." She held out her hand for him.  
  
He took in in his hand and kissed it lightly. "And you look very lovely too Bren,"  
Then he looked to Asia, "as do you Miss Asia."  
  
Asia blushed and smiled politely at Jax. Jax smiled back and then took both of them by the arm. He took them to several people and introduced them to Asia and Brenna. They finally found a group of people in which they started to politely converse. Wel, Brenna and Jax did, Asia sat there quietly opserving everything that went on. She was the first person to notice the young man dressed in a formal suit enter the room. He was looking right at their group of people, more to the point looking intently at Jax. It was almost as if he was waiting for Jax to realize that he was looking at him. Finally Jax did catch the sight of the young man. He nodded to the man, who in turn nodded back. Jax whispered something quietly in Brenna's ear. Brenna's face went from complete happiness to complete worry.  
  
"Don't worry about it, "he whisered a little bit louder. "I'll be right back." To the rest of the group he said, "If you'll excuse me." Then he headed towards the young man. Then they both ducked out fo the room on to a balcony.  
Brenna was still looking at the door that the two men had walked out of when Asia asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as they wre outside on the balcony Jax asked the man, "What is it?"  
  
Quietly the man answered, "they used it. Tarkin used the Death Star."  
  
"What?" asked Jax genuinely shocked. "He acutally used that thing, the senate is going to be outraged?"  
  
"There is no more senate, Palpatine disbanded it. Sir, there's more, they-"  
  
"No more Senate!?!"  
  
"Sir, listen to me. You're in danger, Brenna too, everyone on you Alderaan staff."  
  
"What? Why, that's impossible, our security is tight. They couldn't have found out about is."  
  
The man just looked at Jax. "I don't know how to tell you this, Sir."  
  
"Spill it, I want to know everything."  
  
"It concerns the planet they used the Death Star on."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"It was yours Sir. It was Alderaan they blew up."  
  
Jax just stood their in even more shock. He didn't know what to say, and if he did know what to say he wouldn't have remembered how to talk at that second. His whole family, his whole life was gone. He didn't know how to react. The young man really not knowing what to do just when on with his report.  
  
"Senator Organa, her status is unknown. It's undetermined if she was on Alderaan at the time. It's most likely that she was. That means that Obi-Wan Kenobi was also on Alderaan and so where the Death Star plans. It's going to be harder to kill the Death Star now.  
  
Finally, Jax found his voice. "Alderaan, gone? But why, we had no weapons ther, we were peaceful." He put his hand over his eyes trying to concentrate.on the now, on what he was going to do.  
  
"Sir the Empire found out about Bail Organa and his daughter's disloyalties, the punished the whole planet for being tratorous. At least that's what they were putting in the official report. But if they found out about Princess Leia then that means they know about you and the rest of your staff. You're in danger. You have to get out of here now and go into hiding as soon as possibel. The you have to get of Coruscant."  
  
Not really taking in wht the young man was saying, "My whole family was on that planet, my whole life except for Brenna... oh, no Brenna Asia. You're right we have to get out of here." Finally Jax was back to taking charge. "Go warn as many others as you can. Then you get off this rock too. That's an order."  
  
He turned around and left the man on the balcany. He slipped through the crowd looking for Brenna and Asia. At last he found them talking to one of the many senators at the party. He grabbed Brenna's arm apologizing to the senator and Asia followed.  
  
Whe he got them into a corner by themselves he whispered. "We have to get out of here now. We have to do it quietly. We can't catch anyone's attention Brenna take Asia with you frist say Asia is sick. Here, hand me your purse." Brenna handed him her purse. "I'll follow you, sayin that I have to catch up to give you your purse. Meet me two level's down at the I-9 lift." He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Brenna "If I'm not there in 20 minutes go to this address, it's a sleazy little cantina, but I have a contact who's usually there. His name is Micha. You can't miss him, he's a Twi-lek and he has a scar on his left cheek. He'll take care of you until we meet up again.  
  
"Jax, what is going on?" asked Brenna.  
  
"I'll fill you in later."  
  
"I'm not going until you tell me."  
  
Asia sat quietly and listened in.  
  
Jax looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't lose your head. You have to go on, for your sake, for your sister's sake."  
  
"Jax you know me better than that."  
  
"The Death Star was used," Brenna raised her hand to her mouth, "Honey that's not all... it was used on Alderaan. They blue up Alderaan."  
  
  
How was that for a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy, and please respond. I'll write more if I get a good response.  



End file.
